My Heros in My Hero Academia
by WannaBeNinja40mm
Summary: Anastasia, is a young women who's quirk minipulates the air around her. Follow along wher adventure at UA high as its derailed by her past coming to present. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of My Hero Academia. I do own Zandr & Anastasia This story takes place right after the 2nd season.
1. The Wind Princess

_The Wind Princess._

 _(in and out flashes of memory you can see a small silver haired boy and a small golden blonde girl around 8 years old, hands clasped together skipping around the park laughing together. Then another flash and you have them again with the girl waving her hand above their heads making the wind push the rain away_

" _Look what i can do, yay!" The girl said excitedly._

" _Wow that's so cool." The boy gasped._

 _4 years later_

 _Another scene middle of the day the girl now 12 years old, standing on a sidewalk, a black limo idling behind her, and the boy in front facing her._

" _I don't wanna leave, I don't see why you can't come with me." The girl said as a tear fell down her cheek._

" _You know why I can't," The boy said in despair, "I'm only an orphan and your a princess" Digging into his pocket he held out his hand, clasping what looked like a small silver chain. "here this is for you, so you never forget me"_

 _Opening his hand, he revealed a small heart shaped pendant dangling from a silver chain. Turning It over she saw their names, Zane & Anna, scratched onto the surface. she took it from him and wrapped her arms around Zane tightly, before kissing his cheek._

" _I could never forget you" Anna whispered in his ear._

" _Miss, we must leave now." the limo driver said._

" _Will see each other again, I'll find away" Zane assured her, squeezing her tightly and trying to hold back his tears._

 _Anna, reluctantly let go of him and got into the limo. As the door shut and the driver pulled away, the children tried to keep eye contact but soon lost sight of each other as the limo became a black speck in the distance._

4 years later

"Now arriving in Tokyo Japan's international airport, terminal A thank you for flying with us" the mechanical announcer's voice said.

Anastasia blinked her eyes open and stretched in her seat, wiping a tear away at the memory of her best friend. Squaring her shoulders, she then proceeded to stand up and walk along with everyone else towards the exit of the plane.

It's been 4 years since I've seen Zane, I wish he was with me now _,_ he would have loved Japan. Anastasia thought to herself as she exited the plane, unaware of the two figures watching her from a distance.

Attop one of the airport towers, the two figures crouched overlooking the passengers as they left the plane. The taller figure wore black skin tight armor and a black helmet, while the shorter, skinnier figure wore a black trench coat and sunglasses.

"The target has arrived as scheduled" the trench coat guy said with a smile. "time to get to work".

*Later*

(SCENE) Inside UA's 1-A homeroom class, 20 minutes before class starts the students inside talking about the upcoming tournament.

"Did you guys hear?!" Mineta asked with a grin, "there's a new transfer student and its supposed to be a girl!" He squealed.

"I heard she's a real life princess!" Ochaco commented excitedly.

Mineta's grin stretched wider than should be possible and he tapped the tips of his fingers together like an evil villain hatching a plan.

"A real princess huh?" Bakugo scoffed "what a loser."

"Oh come on it'll be interesting to see a princess don't you think?" Ochaco replied nervously to Bakugo.

"Tchh. Yeah whatever" Bakugo retorted. Dismissing any further conversation.

"Psst," Deku whispered loudly. "he's just hiding his excitement. When we were little, he always dreamed of saving a princess from a villain and sweeping her off her feet"

"I heard that!" Bakugo shouted. "and I did not dream about it! Now take it back or I'm gonna kill you Deku!"

Deku sighed and ignored Bakugo as he looked at the clock. Seeing that class was about to start soon, he returned to his seat before the bell rang. "Ding! Ding! Ding!" the bell sounded and the door to the room swung open, revealing Mr. Aizawa in his usual yellow sleeping bag.

"Good morning class, blah blah ble" Mr Aizawa muttered as he unzipped the sleeping bag and stumbled to the front of the classroom. "because the school will be holding another tournament in a few days were gonna see how far you guys have come. I want you all to grab your stuff and head out to the practice field."

Mineta raised his hand but spoke before Mr. Aizawa could call on him, "isn't there a new transfer student arriving today?"

"Yes, but she appears to be late, and I'm not gonna stop class just for one student, even if she is a princess" Mr. Aizawa answered moodily, then proceeded to lead everyone out of class.

As the class poured out of the building and into the practice field, they all lined up in their tracksuits and waited for Mr. Aizawa to continue.

"Wait for me!" A beautiful girl with golden blonde hair shouted, as she ran towards the group.

"She's beautiful!" Mineta muttered, "the way her hair comes down to her waist, the perfect curve of her slender body, and her amazing bo…" Mineta was cut off when Ida punched him on the head. "ow ow ow" Mineta yelled, clutching his head.

"That is disrespectful and vary ungentlemanly of you" Ida said with disgust at his classmate, even as he thought to himself, she really is beautiful. her eyes seemed to sparkle golden in the sun.

As the girl finally caught up to them, she rested her hands on her knees panting from her exertion, the sweat glistened down her forehead.

"I'm so sorry Im late." She apologized in between panting breaths.. "Tokyo is just so wonderful to see, and I lost track of the time."

"Ahhh, The Princess. glad you could make it" Mr. Aizawa said sarcastically. "Class this is our new student please allow her to introduce herself."

The princess smile nervously. "Hello." She gave a little wave. "My name is Princess Anastasia Ivanov, but you guys can call me Anastasia, and I'm from Russia."

"Hello Prince- I mean, Anastasia, my name is _ Ida and I am the class representative. It's an honor to meet you" Ida responded passionately. Pointing out the rest of his classmates, he also introduced them, "This is Mineta, Midoriya, Ochaco, Bakugo, Todoroki..."

"it's wonderful to meet you all" Anastasia said blushing a little and bowing to the rest of them. "but please treat me like your classmate and not a princess." she winked, "I'm here to learn just like all of you." her smile would have lit up the room if they had been inside, as it was, a couple guys jaws still dropped.

"Well then Princess since you want us to treat you the same as everyone else, would you mind being the first volunteer?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Absolutely!" Anastasia said, bouncing into the pitching circle.

"Here" Mr. Aizawa said handing a baseball to her. "throw this as far as you yes, please use your quirk. Otherwise this is pointless"

Anastasia took the ball gamely and turned toward the field. As she concentrated, the air seemed to change around her, picking up speed as it began to circle around her. She raised her hand to throw, and to everyone's amazement the ball was floating above her hand as she drew her arm back, and threw. The ball, held by a seemingly invisible force, flung itself forward, blasting the class in the blow back of a powerful force of wind. The ball soon disappeared farther than the eye could see across the sky before landing somewhere in the field. The class gasped in awe at her power, while Mineta pouted at the irony. "The one time no one is wearing a skirt!"

"How's that" Anastasia asked, turning back to look at Mr. Aizawa with a smirk. Even more jaws dropped when they saw it.

Mr. Aizawa held up his tracker. It showed that the baseball had traveled 780.7 meters from the circle she stood in, even the girls jaws dropped.

Bakugo who just before, had been imagining himself saving Anastasia from a dastardly villain and carrying her away into the sunset, felt his dream shatter as it was replaced with another vision, but one with their roles as rescuer and damsel reversed. Irritated at the very thought that a prissy princess was stronger then him, he quickly stepped forward.

"Okay my turn, give me the damn baseball and i'll show you how it's really done" Bakugo growled.

Mr. Aizawa tossed another baseball to Bakugo as he walked past Anastasia and into the circle, winding up for his throw.

"Die!" Bakugo yelled as he exploded the baseball from his hand, propelling it into the sky.

"Better than last year's score." Mr. Aizawa, commented as he showed the class his tracker. It showed 780.6. "that's good. It means your improving and this class isn't a waste."

"Damn it!" Bakugo said outraged that she had beaten him, he stomped away.

Everyone else continued to take their turns, used to Bakugo's temper tantrums.

"Why didn't you have a turn throwing?" Anastasia asked Ochaco.

"Oh, that's because my quirk makes things have zero gravity." Ochaco said with a smile, "Kinda pointless to throw a ball that's never going to land. Your Quirk was really cool, what was it exactly?"

"Its Air Manipulation" Anastasia said proudly. "I can control and manipulate the air surrounding me"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ochaco said admiringly.

Anastasia's smile dimmed a little, as she remembered her best friend Zane saying the exact same thing to her those many years ago.

"Is something wrong?" Ochaco asked as she noticed Anastasia's sadness.

"It's nothing" Anastasia replied trying to smile, as she clasped her pendent to her breast. Her smile faded once more as she looked at the blue sky. I miss him, she thought. He told me we'd meet again, but it's been so long. I wonder if he's forgotten me now.

End of chapter one The Wind Princess.


	2. The Tournament Begins

Chapter 2: Let The Tournament Begin!

 _Two days before the tournament_

"Good morning class." Mr Aizawa groaned as he shuffled into homeroom. "So... the tournament is going to start in just a few days, that means you should listen closely. The powers that be have decided that this years tournament will be different than then those we have had before. We're only gonna be fighting class 1-B this time, and only four students from each class will be participating."

There were shouts of outrage and indignation from most of the class. Over the muttering, Ida could be heard clearly as he stated. "That is not fair."

"Haven't you all been paying attention?" Mr. Aizawa asked with a lazy smile. "Life isn't fair. You all should have realized that by now. This tournament is going to show everyone which class possesses the most talent. That means you all should probably pick which four of you are going to be fighting on Saturday." He gave them a mean smile, "I want your answer tomorrow morning."

Mr. Aizawa left, leaving the class aghast at his news.

"Well, I suppose it is obvious." Ida said, taking charge of the class. "We should vote on who we think should participate."

"Tcht." Bakugo scoffed. "Obviously I should be in the tournament, Im better than all of y..."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Bakugo" Ida interrupted. "Todoroki came in 2nd place last year, without even using his fireside against you and more recently, Anastasia beat you in most of the quirk tests yesterday."

"Whatever," Bakugo grumbled. "You guys better vote for me, if you don't wanna lose to those stupid wannabe heroes of class 1-B."

"Hmmm, I wonder what class 1-B are doing to decide their four contestants." Ida wondered.

"Maybe we can peek in and see?" Deku suggested.

"Good idea" Anastasia said brightly. "Let's go!" She jumped up and headed for the door.

"Shoji come with us" Deku urged. Following Anastasia.

Anastasia, Deku, Ochaco, Todoroki, and shoji left the classroom and walked over to class 1-B's classroom.

"Do you hear anything?" Todoroki asked.

Shoji morphed one of his limbs into an ear and placed it against the door listening for any talking in the classroom.

"No one's there" shoji said opening the classroom door to reveal an empty classroom.

"huh, why's it empty" Deku asked quizzically. "it's not like everyone decided to skip class right?"

"No I hear them outside" Shoji said extending other limbs into ears and walking into the classroom and to the windows. "See there they are"

Everyone else peered through the glass to see all of class 1-B in the training ground doing the same tests that they did just a couple days ago.

"Huh, why are they doing that again didn't they already do it this week?" Ochaco asked.

"Oh!" Deku said as if someone had just turned on a light switch. "there gonna see who has the overall high score and go with the top four on the scoreboard"

"Hold on." Todoroki said frowning. "who is that guy, and look theres another guy with him talking to their teacher."

They all looked were todoroki pointed. There were to unfimiler figures standing by class 1-B's teacher the short man in a black trenchcoat seemed to be whispering in the teacher's ear, while the other, someone in a black suit and helmet just stood there watching the class.

"Huh?" Deku said after a couple seconds."Shoji can you make out what there saying?"

"Let me try" Shoji replied changing his limbs to ears and placing them against the glass. "there to far away, i can't make out what there whispering."

"Hmm" Anastasia hummed frowning at the figure with the in black, she didn't like the feeling she was getting something was wrong with that guy"

His head turned and seemed to look back at her but only for a moment then the short man placed his hand on his shoulder and he turned back to watch the class.

"That's weird it seemed like he was looking at us" Deku said frowning. "But the windows are made to only be one way see through"

"Maybe he's another transfer student" Todoroki said. "either way we should head back to class"

They all started walking back Anastasia seamed to lag behind taking a last look at the two figures before joining them.

"well what did you find out?" Ida asked as they walked back into the classroom.

"I think there gonna use the testing scores from the training field" Deku replied. "but they seem to be doing it all over again"

"I think it's cause they got that new transfer student" Todoroki said.

"That's a great idea!" Idea started then frowned. "Guess that means i won't be participating in the tournament"

The class rankings on the board showed: 1st Anastasia, 2nd Bakugo, 3rd Deku, and 4th Todoroki.

The class reluctantly agreed that this was the best way possible to decide who would participate, and insure them winning against class 1-B.

"Did you say class 1-B got a new transfer student" Ida asked. "Did you happen to see what his quirk was, and do you know if he will be competing."

"No we didn't" Deku said sighing.

"Oh well, woulda been nice to know what your up against is all" Ida said.

Morning of the tournament.

All of class 1-A were inside waiting room 1 getting the four competitors ready.

"They just released the fight schedule" Deku announced showing his phone.

The list read:

1st: Anastasia Vs. Kendo.

2nd: Bakugo Vs. Shiozaki.

3rd: Todoroki Vs. Tetsutetsu.

4th: Deku Vs. Vladimir.

"Whos Vladimir?" Ochaco asked confused.

Deku clicked on the name pulling up a profile and showed it to Ochaco and Todoroki.

Name: Vladimir.

Quirk: Unregistered.

Equipment: two Katanas and two Deagles.

Transfered from Russian school to UA.

The profile pic showed him wearing a full black suit with a helmet covering his face, and two swords over his right shoulder with the handguns on either thigh.

"Weird his profile just shows him in hero costume and not his actual face" Ochaco commented.

"That's a little suspicious don't you think?" Ida suggested looking at the profile.

"Yeah i guess so" Ochaco answered. "Anyway guess your up first Anastasia"

"Hmm?" Anastasia hummed distractes. "oh right, yeah i'm up first."

"you better get yourself ready your up" Ida said.

"We'll be cheering for you from the stands." Ochaco said as she left the room with the others.

Outside people began to fill the stands circling the tournament field.

"Ladies and gentlemen." All might announced over speaker phones. " let me be the first to welcome you all to this year's tournament"

"Yeah, yeah, welcome everyone" Mr. Aizawa said his usual gloom.

"Tonight, me and Eraserhead here will be your announcers for the event." All might said. "and midnight over there will be the referee."

"now without further delay let's continue." All Might said enthusiastic as always. "the rules are simple if you are thrown out of the arena, unable to battle, or choose to surrender, your.. out!"

"From waiting room 1 comes 1-A Classrooms Princess Anastasia" Mr. Aizawa said gloomily. "And yes she is a real princess."

Anastasia walked out from the tunnel to waiting room 1. She noticed there weren't a lot of heros in the stand, mostly just students and their families,

"And on the other side from class 1-B let's hear it for kendo!" All might roared.

The crowd cheered as she walked to the arena opposite Anastasia.

Midnight begun the countdown for the match. "5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. go!"

As soon as midnight said go Kendo bolted towards her making her hands bigger than tennis rackets the wind seemed to spin around Anastasia furiously.

As soon as kendo made contact with the air around Anastasia, the wind stopped her advance and ferociously through her sideways spinning out of the arena and onto the ground.

"Kendo is has been KO'd" Midnight shouted. "Anastasia is the victor"

The crowd cheered on as Anastasia left the field and walked back to waiting room 1-A.

Back In waiting room 1 Deku was trying to talk to Bakugo about his upcoming fight but he wasn't listening.

"You were amazing" Deku said turning his attention to her now. "hows kendo?"

"I don't know i'm gonna go find out" Anastasia said walking out of the room. "I feel bad going all out on her"

"i'll come to" Ochaco said getting up and following Anastasia out.

Anastasia and Ochaco turned a couple corners and were headed down another hallway when Anastasia heard something, she stopped and listened.

"It started almost as soon as we got here. I can till we make it back to headquarters. Yes i can handle the mission."

"Something wrong?" Ochaco said turning back to see that Anastasia had stopped.

"Nothing" Anastasia said as she continued forward, She wondered what that was all about.

After visiting with Kendo, Anastasia and Ochaco walked back to their seats in the crowd to watch the rest of the tournament, which turned out much like they expected.

Bakugo won against Shiozaki, easily. And Todoroki won against Tetsutetsu.

"And now for the fourth and final dual of the preliminary rounds" Said Mr. Aizawa. "From class 1-A Deku"

Deku walked out of his waiting room and into the arena, Ochaco and the other cheered him on.

"And from class 1-B a new transfer student from just a few days ago" All might shouted. "Vladimir!"

Vladimir walked out from the otherside wearing all black bodysuit with swords over his shoulder and guns at his sides. The crowd was completely quiet except for a couple whispers.

How do i win Deku thought, i have next to zero data on him. I don't know what his quirk is. Or even anyone whos heard of this guy. I'll just have to finish this fast before he can use his quirk. No, cause what if its some sorta counter quirk. I should wait till he reveals his quirk. But what if…

"Ahem!" Midnight said cutting Deku's train of thought off. "if your done muttering around over there we can begin?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry" Deku said embarrassed, he had started thinking aloud.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1!" Midnight shouted.

Deku started to use all for one launching forward towards Vladimir, but something felt wrong he isn't moving as fast as he should of been in fact he was running at normal speed. But that didn't make sense he was using all for one, he could still feel his quirk there but it felt week. Was Vladimirs quirk doing this?.

Vladimirs figure seamed to blur as Deku reached the middle of the arena, then seemingly vanished appearing right behind Deku. Deku noticed only to late where his opponent had gone a tried to spin around, only to have himself flung over vladimir shoulder, and on to the ground.

Deku hit the ground so hard the surface turned into a crater under the force. Deku gasped for air only to look up and see vladimir's figure standing over him still blurry to the eye. Vladimir raised his fist for a finishing move.

"I won't lose" Deku croaked trying to move, his body seamed drained and beaten.

Vladimir's fist came down and Deku's vision went black. The crowd gasped at how easy Deku was defeated. Ochoco stood up, her hand over her mouth worriedly. Anastasia was staring at Vladimir's figure which blurry to everyone sense the fight started seamed to become normal again.

"Deku has been KO'd" Midnight shouted. Class 1-B's Vladimir has won the dual"

Few people cheered as Vladimir walked out of the arena. Anastasia watched him walking away, he seemed to stop and turn to look at her, but quickly turned back and walked out.

Strange Anastasia thought he did that a couple days ago, was he looking at me or someone else?


	3. Carnage

The semi finals played out almost identical to preliminary rounds. Anastasia thought. Bakugo got thrown out of the arena by her wind. And Todoroki didn't seem to use his quirk at all making it end just like Vladimir's fight with deku.

The next day was the final duel between Vladimir and Anastasia. Ochaco said she would watch on the tv with Deku at the hospital, the doctors said they wanted to keep deku there and check up on his previous injuries.

Todoroki and Bakugo also didn't show up to watch. Bakugo made sense he was probably pissed off that he had been beaten by her. Todoroki said something about family quarrels that needed his attention.

"And from class 1-B the new transfer student climbing the ranks" All Might roared. "Vladimir!"

Anastasia's mind raced, she had discussed with Deku what had happened but he didn't know what to do about it. Vladimir seemed to be able to shut off others quirk and still move and hit faster then any normal person.

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.." Midnight announced. "go!"

Anastasia felt heavy almost as soon as Midnight said go, she faltered raising her hands to create a wall of wind that never came instead a small gust of wind was all she could summon.

His figure blurred across the field and she felt the air change as his figure stood in front of her she closed her eyes, knowing she had lost.

As soon as he excelled and was in front of the girl drawing his sword for a fatal strike, something glinted in the light catching his eye. A small silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant and two names scratched into the surface. He stopped dropping the sword, an image appearing in his mind breaking through his clouded mind.

"My names Anastasia, what's yours?" A small gold and blonde haired girl laughed and smiled at him.

Anastasia felt her power returning. She frowned and opened her eyes to see the Black Ninja standing in front of her frozen. She took advantage and used the air to slice across the Ninja sending him reeling back across the field.

He stood up the front of his mask cracking and shatter from the force of her attack.

Anastasia gasped at his face. She recognized that shimmer of silver hair and those blue sparkling eyes.

"Z..zane?" Anastasia breathed. Here heart seemed to jump out of her chest, her brain working overtime. How is he here? what was he doing here?

Zandrs mind began to clear more as another memory broke through his clouded mind.

"That's to long" a little Zandr said to the girl. "I'm gonna call you Anna"

"I love it!" Little Anastasia said.

Zane fell onto his knees clasping his head with his hands and seemed to struggle.

"Remember your mission Zandr" a voice soothed in his head but the voice he had obeyed for so long seemed to have less power now.

"Get out!" Zandr said gritting his teeth. He stood up drawing his pistol and turning around "Get out of my head!"

The crowd gasped as Zandr pulled the trigger firing off three shots into the hallway by the arena.

"What is the meaning of this?" All might swooped in front of the man Zandr shot at deflecting the bullets.

Other teachers were rushing the students out of the arena. While Mr. Aizawa and midnight moved into the arena.

"Zane!?" Anastasia trembled. "Is.. is it really you?"

Zane looked at Anastasia "Anna i.. i thought.. yo.."

Zane was interrupted by a maniacal laugh. Everyone turned towards they guy in the trench coat.

"So.. that's why it was getting hard to control you, you knew her" the man started. "that's to bad, without me in your head you won't be able to control it will you"

The man pulled out a small device and clicked it, Zandr felt a stinging sensation on his neck, reaching behind he tore the back pieces of the helmet off revealing a needle the dripped blood.

Zandrs eyes widened as he dropped to all fours his heart started to race, he tasted blood. It tastes so good he thought.. no... it wasn't his thought.

Anastasia ran to Zandr and kneeled down beside him resting her hand on his shoulder. Zandr felt wrong, something wasn't right he couldn't control himself.

"Anna.. run.."Zandr rasped coughing up blood. "You.. need.. to.. run.."

"What no Im not lea…" Anastasia started but was cut off.

Zandr looked at her intensely a sad expression on his face "please.." Zandr rasped again. "I can't.. I can't control it"

Zandrs eyes began to change from his deep stormy grey, to a blood red. He gasped revealing a set of what looked to be fangs.

Zandrs mouth moved but it was not Zandrs voice that came out.

" **Blood..."** a gravelly voice cried from Zandrs mouth.

All might appeared in between Anastasia and Zandr. "Stand back somethings wrong" All Might said.

Zandr's scream turned into a blood curdling roar. His skin seemed to turn black like a shadow, smoke seemed to seep from his body as red electricity shot up and down his figure

Anastasia couldn't move, frozen in place. What was happening what should she do?

" **Blood!"** the voice said again turning to the man in the trenchcoat, and lumbering towards him.

The smile on the man wearing the trenchcoat seemed to fade replaced by a look of absolute terror.

"N… no" the man in the trenchcoat stammered. "i.. i set you free, your supposed to kill everyone.

"Mr. Aizawa disable him" All might shouted.

Mr. Aizawa spun around, but Zandr was to fast grabbing Mr. Aizawa by the neck and slamming him into the ground knocking him out cold.

Midnight tried to use her quirk but it dissipated quickly. Zandr blurred towards her fist raised, but was blocked by all mights hand.

As the grappled each other, trying to force the other back, All Might seemed to have the upper hand as he pushed Zandr back.

But soon his progress halted, and soon he was the one being pushed back. Zandr grinned licking his lips with a long tongue and tasting the air.

" **Blood, blood!"** Zandr whispered

Zandr began to push All Might back now, All Mights form seemed to be shrinking. Zandr letting go of All Might spun into a kick that sent All Might across the arena and into the wall. At that moment Midnight tried for her quirk but as she raised her hands, carnage blurred and appeared behind her And knocking her to the floor.

"Stop it Zane!" Anastasia shouted as she sent a blade of wind speeding towards Zandr.

Zandr blurred disappearing and reappearing right in front of her. And snatching the pendent from her neck.

" **This doesn't belong to you"** Zandrs voice seemed to shift between his and the distorted voice.

"Zane? Don't you remember" Anastasia said, tears forming in her eyes. "you gave it to me"

Zandr seamed to freeze, frowning as a tear ran down his cheek. Then he screamed clutching his head, and thrashing about.

" **No no no no"** Zandr with the distorted voice screamed.

Zandrs mind was in total chaos as he tried to remember where he was, and who he was. Memories flashed in his mind so quickly he couldn't make sense of them. Then everything went dark, as he collapsed on the floor.

…

That night

Anastasia sat by Zandr's hospital bed, Zandr was still unconscious. She clutched silver shards in her hands, her pendent had shattered when Zandr grabbed it crushing it in the process. Recovery Girl and another doctor entered and sat down across from her.

"How do you know this young man" the doctor asked gesturing towards zandr.

"He was the orphan boy i got to play and hang out with when i was little, haven't seen him in 4 years." Anastasia said concerned. "What happened to him can you tell me?"

"Well as far as we can tell" the doctor said "to put it simply his brain is dormant putting him into a comatose state"

"What!" Anastasia gasped. "Will he come out of it"

"Only time will tell" the doctor said. "Also his brain seems to have suffered a lot of trama, so if he does wake up he might suffer major amnesia"

"I understand" Anastasia said dropping her head eyes tearing up.

She had wished to see her lost friend for so long, but she never thought it would actually happen. And now that it has he may not even recognize her, or even wake up.

"Well let you be" Recovery Girl said walking out with the doctor. "Don't forget to get some sleep ok"

"Ok" Anastasia yawned, laying her head on Zandrs bed and falling asleep.


End file.
